Silence Is A Scary Sound
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: After an incident at school, Kurt Hummel has stopped speaking, and his father insists he move to Dalton Academy, a school that enforces it's zero tolerance no bullying policy. There Kurt meets Blaine, his new roommate, who soon becomes his confidant, his best friend, someone who he can trust. But is he ready to trust Blaine with his voice, and most importantly, his heart? [KLAINE]
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] I started this fic literally years ago, back when I first started writing fanfiction, and kind of abandoned it when I started new on this account. However, I decided I quite like the fic and after reading through what I've already got, I've decided to continue. So here is the start. The first 5 chapters have been written and I will be uploading them as I continue to write to hopefully you won't have to keep waiting for me to upload. Thanks for reading.**_

_**[WARNINGS] I will warn now that there will be description of physical abuse (not Klaine), homophobia, etc. If there are any other things I will try and warn before the chapter is posted!**_

* * *

_"If you say one word, to anyone, I will kill you."_

The words seemingly echoed around the corridor and Kurt was numb. The only thing he felt was the harsh pants of breath from Karofsky, who was leaning forwards so that their faces were barely an inch apart.

Kurt wanted to open his mouth and scream, but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He felt his breath becoming harder to catch and he had to force himself to breathe as his throat seemed to close up. With that, Karofsky walked off, leaving Kurt struggling to breathe behind him, a few tears dripping lazily down his face.

Kurt woke up panting for breath. This scene had been the subject of his nightmares for weeks, playing over and over until he woke up in a sweat, thrashing around in his attempt to move.

He hadn't spoken for 2 weeks. The exact day when the threat was issued, Kurt stopped speaking. And with that much time off school to worry about Karofsky, his urge to speak was slowly degenerating. He didn't need to speak, he simply had to use actions or write things down.

Today, was the day his family hoped that would start to change. It was the day he was starting at his new school, Dalton Academy, and he was terrified. He didn't care if the school had some sort of zero tolerance anti-bullying policy, it didn't meant people stuck to it. He didn't want it to start again.

"Kurt," came a tired grumble across the room. Kurt looked over to see Finn rubbing his eyes and sleepily glancing between Kurt and his alarm clock. "Are you alright?"

Kurt just nodded and went to look at his own clock. 6.15. He'd be getting up soon anyway.

Finn had fallen back to sleep when Kurt looked back up, and the shorter boy rolled his eyes before getting up to shower and use the bathroom. After he was freshly washed and clothed, he looked around his side of the room. He'd packed everything over the past week, not wanting to forget anything or lose something important, but that meant dealing with an almost empty bedroom.

Kurt glanced over at Finn who was still snoring away and sighed. He was going to miss sharing a room with his brother. Although they often fought - mainly over Finn's hygiene - they were just beginning to get close. They were like real brothers now. Also, Kurt was terrified about sharing a room with a stranger. He barely communicated with strangers, let alone slept in the same room as them!

Kurt made his way upstairs, following the smell of coffee and toast. He found his dad and Carole sat at the breakfast bar, hands curled around mugs of coffee and munching on toast smeared with jam.

"Morning, Kurt," Burt greeted, sighting Kurt in the doorway. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kurt looked between the table and his father and step mother. He then shook his head vigorously.

"Aw c'mon, Kurt, you've got to eat! Big day ahead, huh?"

Kurt let out a sigh and then made his way to the cupboard to grab a box of cereal, pouring it in silence into a bowl.

"You all packed, sweetie?" asked Carole, watching Kurt as he prepared his bowl. He looked up to meet her eyes and gave a brief nod before turning his gaze back onto the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Looking forward to it?" Carole continued. Kurt simply shrugged and yanked open the cutlery drawer, making the contents rattle.

Deciding he couldn't take any more of his parents' interrogation, he took his breakfast and a freshly poured coffee down to his basement bedroom, where his step brother was snoring gently. He settled down in a desk chair and laid his bowl and mug on the desk in front of him. He picked up his phone as he began to eat and surfed through the various texts he'd received that morning and the previous night. All were from his friends - the same friends he'd been worrying the hell out of for the past 2 weeks - wishing him good luck at Dalton. He felt so selfish. He'd blocked out his best friends over the last couple of weeks - avoided speaking to them (or communicating at least), leaving Finn to pass information like his transfer - but they were still trying and making sure he was okay. Well, he wasn't okay. He was anything but okay. He was still scared and worried and upset. His friends and families only hoped that this transfer to Dalton would fix that.

He sighed and rested his phone on the desk before shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Bro?" came a mumble from Finn's direction. Kurt turned to see a sleepy Finn sat watching him. "You alright?" Kurt shrugged, leaving Finn's face crumpled in worry. "Bro, it's going to be great! You'll meet some great people, get lots of new friends, they'll be no bullies and you won't have the drive to and from school. That's like a whole half hour more to get ready. And with the uniform that's at least another 10 minutes of you choosing an outfit taken off. You're going to go to school looking 40 minutes better than normal."

Kurt let out a laugh at Finn's attempt to help. Finn really did make him feel better than he had previously and couldn't help but spare a smile for his step brother.

"What time do we have to leave?"

Kurt spread his hands in front of him signalling 10 and Finn nodded. He glanced at the clock which told him it was 7.30. He sighed and rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom. Kurt took this as a chance to finish his breakfast. He gathered the bowl and mug and took them upstairs to the kitchen. Burt and Carole had scattered and the room was now empty.

Kurt felt even more terrible. He could see how miserable his father was and he hated him being unhappy. It was his fault that his father was upset - because of his suffering and his insistence to not speak. He wanted to speak, even if it were just to apologise to him, but every time he tried his throat would tighten and his breath would hitch.

He had over 2 hours to kill so he went to his vanity and finished his hair and skin products. He ended up tidying the few possession left in his bedroom, double checking his suitcases and dusting his half empty bookshelf before collapsing onto the living room sofa with his parents.

"I'm going to miss you, Kurt," his father commented, glancing between his son and his wife. Kurt nodded, wanting to reply with how much he'd miss his family and how he'd come home every weekend. He wanted to tell his dad how much he loved him and he wanted to be able to speak to him.

But he couldn't.

The time finally came and Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn piled into the car. The drive to Dalton in Westerville was a good 2 hours, which Kurt planned to travel every weekend, but it flew by. Soon, they were pulling up to the tall gates of Dalton and removing Kurt's luggage. Kurt gripped his notebook - which his dad had given him for communication purposes - as he watched his father and brother drag his bags inside. He, himself, handled his school bag and wash bag.

He took one last glance at the building before taking a deep breath and entering the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson adjusted his bow tie before checking over his appearance once more. Being a performer, he'd always been one to make a good impression and today he'd be getting a new room mate. He didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. He'd been told that his room mate would be coming that day so that he could settle in over the weekend before school started as well as become accommodated with a room mate.

A knock at the door interrupted Blaine's thoughts and he strolled to it to pull it open. In the corridor outside stood Nick and Jeff, both beaming at the dark haired boy.

"Blainey! You off to meet your roomie?" Nick greeted.

"Yeah, I was actually just about to leave," Blaine replied.

"That's cool! Just thought I'd drop round your Science textbook. You left it in my dorm when we studied the other day. Me and Nick were just off to the cinema," Jeff told him.

"Oh, thanks," Blaine said, taking the book and placing it on his desk. "Have a good time at the cinema."

"Will do. Hope you like your room mate. And if they're 7.6 ft with 40 motorbike related tattoos, you can always sleep in our dorm," Nick joked.

"I'll remember that," Blaine chuckled. With that and a few waves Nick and Jeff left.

Blaine took one more glance in the direction of the mirror, before heading out of his dorm room and towards to head teacher's office.

* * *

Kurt was definitely amazed by the school. He'd seen the school before, of course, but only through pictures. His dad had been to talk to the head teacher and took the files that he needed to enrol Kurt.

Blue eyes raked every detail of the corridor as they walked, shoes squeaking on the polished, patterned floor. Ahead of him, his parents and brother happily chatted with the office worker that had been asked to show their way to the head's office. From what Kurt could pick up, they were mainly asking for further details of the school - in particular about the students and their zero tolerance anti-bullying policy. Burt seemed pleased with that he was hearing, as did Carole and Finn.

Finn was worried about his brother. He felt that he'd failed him at McKinley with his lack of protection and he swore he'd never let Kurt get hurt again. He saw how badly he was affected by the bullying and, although he didn't like to be asked about it, it was still affecting him.

They reached their destination - the head teacher's office - and their guide went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard a voice call through the door. The four of them (the office woman retreating back to the main office) entered the small office where a man sat behind a desk. His eyes raked the family and a smile lit his face.

"Ah, Mr Hummel. It's good to see you again," the man greeted. He then looked between Finn and Kurt, attempting to guess which would be his new student.

"You too. Mr Robertson this is my family - my wife Carole," he gestured to Carole who gave a brief nod and a friendly smile, "my step son, Finn," he continued. Finn raised his arm in a small wave, "and my son, Kurt, who will be joining Dalton."

"It's very nice to meet you all. You especially, Kurt. We look forward to having a student like yourself at Dalton. Please take a seat," Mr Robertson told them. Carole, Finn and Kurt took a seat on the sofa, which was located adjacent to the large desk, and Burt pulled up a chair from the side of the room. "You'll be meeting your new room mate in a short while, but first we'll just make sure everything else is in order," the man continued.

Kurt zoned out as they talked about credit transfers and files that he didn't care about. He only listened properly when he was addressed.

"So, Kurt. Your room mate will be here soon. He will act as your guide whilst you're here - helping you find your way around or with classes and homework if you need help catching up. If you need to know anything or if you simply want someone to sit with at lunch then you can find him."

Kurt nodded as he spoke, staring at the edge of the desk. There came a knock at the door before Mr Robertson could continue, and the head teacher beamed at them.

"I'll be just a moment," he excused himself and slipped out of the door.

"You alright, Kurt?" Burt asked, looking to where Kurt was clutching his notebook tightly. Kurt gave a slight nod, but didn't look up at his father.

"It's going to be fine," Carole assured him. "I'm sure your room mate will be really nice. You're going to love it here!"

Kurt gave another nod and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. A short while later, the door opened and in strolled Mr Robertson with a short, curly haired boy.

"Kurt Hummel, meet your room mate."

* * *

Blaine had found his way to the head master's office in the nick of time. He walked up to the door and rapped gently on the wood. A few murmurs sounded behind it and then the door opened to reveal the head master, who slid out of the room.

"Blaine, I just need to run through some things before you meet him," he told him. Blaine nodded for him to go ahead before he continued. "Well, first off some basic information. His name is Kurt Hummel and he's transferred here from McKinley. He suffered a lot of issues there with bullies, but I guess it's not my place to go into detail about that. I'm sure Kurt will tell you when he feels comfortable. Anyway, it was very bad at McKinley and its left him with some communication issues." Blaine's eyes widened.

"What sort of communication issues?" he asked.

"He doesn't speak," Mr Robertson explained. "His father has told me that he instead uses a notebook to write what he wants to say. There is a reason behind that, but once again it's not my place to talk about that."

"Oh," was all Blaine could manage to say.

"Just take these things into consideration and make sure he's comfortable around everybody. Don't let him feel like an outcast and be sure no one else lets him feel that way."

"Of course not!" Blaine insisted.

"You ready to meet him?" Blaine nodded. "Just remember to look after him. He's a bit wary at the moment."

The door was opened and Blaine stepped into the room where three people were turning to look in his direction - a fourth was still staring straight ahead.

"Kurt Hummel, meet your room mate," Mr Robertson muttered. The boy on the end, who has been staring ahead, startled at the name so Blaine guessed that this one was Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and blue eyes met hazel.


End file.
